Bartley Asprius
'Bartley Asprius '''is a character in '' Code Geass He is a large and balding Britannian General who commands the Code R Research Team. History Code Geass Bartley informed Clovis that the Code-R subject has been captured by terrorists. He is then placed in charge of eliminating the terrorists in the Shinjuku Ghetto as well as retrieving C.C.. However, after Lelouch receives his Geass and leads Kaname Ohgi's group, Bartley is shocked to see many of their forces are being lost. He then orders his men to change channels again thinking that the terrorists are intercepting their orders. After the assassination of Clovis, he quickly heads to his Code R Research Team and tells them to prepare to relocate at Narita Mountains. During his way to relocate, he is caught by Jeremiah Gottwald and was stripped of his rank. Afterwards, Bartley is sent back to Britannia as a prisoner. He subsequently returns to the military under the command of Prince Schneizel el Britannia grateful that he saved him. He is later seen at Kamine Island along with Schneizel and Earl Lloyd Asplund. He reports to Schneizel, that he discovered a Thought Elevator that Emperor Charles zi Britannia was so fascinated with. In order to find out why, Schneizel brought Lloyd in order to use the Gawain's Druid System to decipher it. However, Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, Princess Euphemia li Britannia and Kallen Kozuki appear as the ceiling collapsed. Recognizing that Euphemia is with them, Bartley orders his soldiers to capture Zero in order to avoid harm to her. Their efforts are unable to stop Zero and Kallen from escaping with the Gawain, and Bartley laments that he couldn't stop them from taking it. However, he is reassured by Schneizel that it was only a prototype. Bartley overseers Jeremiah's transformation into a cyborg and attempts in vain to stop Jeremiah when he awakens prematurely. Bartley reappears after V.V. recruits Jeremiah, and is ordered by the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, to help finish Jeremiah's modifications, which he seems to not be pleased about. After completing the task, he expresses the desire to leave, knowing that the Emperor's plans could mean the end of the world. During the Black Knights assault on the Geass Directorate stronghold, Bartley and his team are shot and killed in the attack. Before his demise, he sees C.C. and laments to the deceased Clovis that they should have never captured her. Personality Bartley is a loyal servant to Clovis la Britannia and will do anything that Clovis commands him to do. Being a citizen of Britannia, he follows the racism that comes towards Elevens, which is also the influence from Clovis. After Clovis' assassination, he becomes a prisoner and is released by Schneizel el Britannia. For releasing him, Bartley is forever indebt to Schneizel and follows under his command as such when he was under Clovis' command. It is clearly shown even after his death that he showed his full loyalty to the Britannian Imperial Family and even earned the respect from Jeremiah Gottwald. Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Right Hand Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scientists Category:Leaders Category:Xenophobes Category:Non-Action Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Paranoid Characters